


Baby Pictures

by puffythepig



Series: My Muppets Fics [4]
Category: The Muppet Show, The Muppets (TV 2015), The Muppets - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25378018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffythepig/pseuds/puffythepig
Summary: He stared at his computer screen and tried to think of a punchline to the joke he was working on, but his mind danced around what he had heard his sister say.‘I’m not related to him.’Why would his sister say that? Of course she was related to him! He did find it odd as a kid that his sister was a koala and he was a brown bear, but he never knew his father and just always assumed his father was a koala. So, he must have made her angry at some point. If she were angry, maybe she would claim she isn’t related to him. It was the only possibility that made any sense to him.
Relationships: Fozzie Bear and OC (familial), Fozzie Bear/Kermit the Frog
Series: My Muppets Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837657
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Baby Pictures

A clash in the middle of the night startled Fozzie awake. With a brave face on and quivering hands wrapped around a baseball bat, he made his way into his living room.

With a deep breath, he flicked the light on and prepared to swing but stopped when his eyes fell on his couch, where his older sister lounged calmly, a glass of juice in her hand.

The koala sat up and blinked at her brother. “Finally, you’re awake. You slept all the way through me breaking in.”

Shaking his head, Fozzie lowered his bat. “There are a lot of questions I could ask, but I’ll start with… why did you break into my house in the middle of the night?”

Shrugging, the sister picked up her snapback off the coffee-table. “Ma told me to go and get a job. Figured I would have a better chance finding one out here.”

“Wait, when did you lose your job?” 

“Ah, well remember my girlfriend Annissa?”

Fozzie thought back to the fruit bat his sister dated for the past year. “Yeah, I remember her. Why?”

“Well, she broke up with me two weeks ago, and we were coworkers, so…I quit my job.”

“But you loved your office job, Frank.” Fozzie pouted, setting his baseball bat in the corner.

“Eh, there are other offices. Plus, I couldn’t bother my little brother that much from home.” She smirked a little and he nodded.

“Have you been alright? You two had been together for so long, and now you don’t have a job.”

Shrugging, she adjusted her hat. “It’s not a huge deal. Things hadn’t been good between us for a while, and it’s better this way. Plus, I’ve always wanted to try living in the city. I figured I could stay with you just until I have a little more cash for an apartment around here.”

Smiling a bit, Fozzie let out a yawn. “Of course, you can stay. If you want, you could always come into work with me tomorrow. I’m sure I could get Kermit to give you a job.”

“Sounds like a plan. Figured if nothing else, there’s a movie theater just down the street that’s hiring. If I can’t get hired at your boyfriend’s studio figured I’d go get an interview there.”

Nearly choking, Fozzie blurted out his reaction to the words. “I’m not—Kermit isn’t my boyfriend.”

“Really? Huh. Figured you were with how you talk about him on the phone with Ma every other night.” She sipped her juice smugly and laughed at her brother’s grumbled response.

“Yeah, well. We aren’t dating. And don’t say anything to him about how often I talk about him tomorrow.”

Rolling her eyes, the koala stretched her arms and set her glass back down on the coffee table. “I wouldn’t do that. Now, can you fetch me a spare blanket? Better get some rest if I have an interview in the morning.”

Fozzie nodded and gave his sister a blanket before climbing back into his own bed.

When morning came and a grumbling Frankie joined her brother in his Studebaker, he couldn’t help but laugh. “What are you so grumpy for, Frank?”

“I asked Ma to pack me one of my suits and she threw this in my suitcase instead,” she motioned to the loose black and white dress she was wearing. “she knows I hate wearin’ this kinda thing.”

Fozzie hummed. “Well, at least you look professional. After work we can go and pick you up some new clothes if you need any.”

She just huffed and stared out the window during the rest of the ride to work. The two finally rolled into the parking lot and into the office, and within minutes they were in Kermit’s office.

“Heya Kerm,” Fozzie said as he placed a Starbucks cup of coffee onto the frog’s desk, sliding it towards him gently. “I was wanting to ask you a favor this morning.”

The amphibian Muppet looked up from his papers, curiously glancing between the small koala and his best friend. “Sure, Fozzie. What is it?”

“Well, this is my sister, Frankie. She’s been looking for a job and I was wondering if there are any positions open in the office?”

Smiling at the greeting, Kermit set his pencil down and made his way around to shake her paw. “It’s nice to finally meet you, miss Frankie.”

The koala smirked. “Likewise. Yanno, Fozzie talks a lot about you. It’s nice to finally see you in person.”

Fozzie tensed at the words and felt his stuffed heart thump in his chest. He should have known Frankie wouldn’t be able to help herself. He just hoped she wouldn’t say anything incriminating.

Kermit only laughed lightly. “Well, Fozzie is my best friend, so that’s good to hear. As for jobs, I do think we have a janitor position open, if you’d be interested?”

“I’ll happily take it. Just let me know when I can start.”

The frog laughed. “Well it’s sealed. Once Scooter is here, he’ll give you a quick interview, go through your papers, and the job is as good as yours. Happy to have you on board.”

Fozzie grinned down at his friend. “Thanks for this, Kerm. Enjoy your coffee! I made sure they added fireflies this time.”

Kermit hurried back to his desk at the mention of fireflies as the two bears left the office and entered the staff room. “Alright, I’m gonna leave you here and go wait for Scooter in the parking lot. Just relax, Frank, I’m sure your interview will go great!” Fozzie assured, leaving the room.

The koala stretched and stared at her phone until the sound of two Muppets approaching her sent her eyes upwards. “So, beautiful, are you new in the office?” Pepé gave her a smile and Frankie snorted.

“Obviously, I am. What, do you not know your own co-workers or something?”

Pepé stared blankly at her while the rat beside him let out a cackle. “Nice one. So, you’re Fozzie’s sis then?”

“Yup.” Frankie held out her hands and shook one of Rizzo’s hands and one of Pepé’s. “Name’s Frankie, but everyone calls me Frank.”

Rizzo motioned to the prawn beside him. “This is Pepé, I’m Rizzo. We do a lot of the writing for the show.”

“Cool. They have me getting ready to be a janitor.” She said in a low tone, to which Pepé shook his head.

“They’ll probably just have you cleaning up after Gonzo. Anyways, how is a striking woman such as yourself related to Fozzie?”

Mumbling, “Oh, _brother,”_ Rizzo sipped at his coffee audibly while Frankie tried to form a reply.

She motioned to herself with shriveled brows. “Uh, well I’m not related to him.”

“Makes sense, makes sense.” Rizzo said smugly, “she _is_ a koala, Pepé.”

The king prawn scoffed, “Sorry I wasn’t a biology major, okay?”

The rat laughed and Frankie glanced behind her, seeing her brother and a strange orange Muppet, who she suspected was Scooter. After his sister introduced herself to Scooter and went off to her interview, Fozzie went back to his desk.

He stared at his computer screen and tried to think of a punchline to the joke he was working on, but his mind danced around what he had heard his sister say. ‘ _I’m not related to him.’_

Why would his sister say that? Of course, she was related to him! He did find it odd as a kid that his sister was a koala and he was a brown bear, but he never knew his father and just always assumed his father was a koala. So, he must have made her angry at some point. If she were angry, maybe she would claim she isn’t related to him. It was the only possibility that made any sense to him.

As lunch finally rolled around, Fozzie knew he needed a minute to breathe, so he ventured to the roof to eat his noodles the company provided for the lunch of the day. Just as he reached the top, the silhouette of a familiar green frog caught his eye.

“Oh, Kermit. I didn’t think you’d be up here.” Fozzie cleared his voice and the frog glanced over from his spot on the roof’s bench.

“Hey Fozzie. I decided to eat up here today. Was a little cold in my office.”

Nodding, Fozzie slowly made his way beside the frog and sat down as well. After a minute of poking at his noodles, he couldn’t help himself. “Hey, Kerm? Can I ask some advice?”

The frog swallowed his mouthful of noodles and smiled. “Of course, Fozzie. What is it?”

“Well, uhm... earlier, I heard my sister say that she isn’t related to me, so I’m guessing she’s mad at me for something, but… I don’t know what I did to make her upset.” He twirled a noodle around on his fork.

“Hm… how long has she been staying with you?”

“She just came over last night. Why?”

Kermit placed a comforting hand on Fozzie’s, causing the bear to tense up inside. “How could you have possibly messed up in that amount of time? I’m sure it’s just a misunderstanding.”

Sneaking a shy smile to the frog, Fozzie swallowed. “You really think so?”

“I do. Either way, you’re not going to know until you talk to her, right? I think you just need to sit and ask her what she meant.”

“You’re right…thanks, Kerm.” Fozzie squeezed at the frog’s hand gently before standing up and walking back down the stairs and into the staff room. Upon spotting his sister, Fozzie smiled. “Hey, sis, can we talk?”

Frankie glanced up from where she was sitting next to Rizzo and Pepé and chatting about going to Rowlf’s later. “Hm? Sure.”

The two bears left the room and went into Fozzie’s office. “Uhm, earlier I heard you say we aren’t related.”

Raising an eyebrow, Frankie slurped a noodle out of her bowl. “Yeah. And?”

“Why would you say that?” Fozzie blurted out, and Frankie swallowed her mouthful in thought.

“Fozzie, I’m adopted. You’re still my little bro, but we aren’t biologically related. That’s all.”

Sitting down slowly in shock, the brown bear shook his head. “What do you mean you’re adopted?”

Snorting, the koala shrugged. “I figured you knew. You and Ma are brown bears, I’m a koala.”

“I figured Dad was a koala.”

Blinking away the words and shaking her head, Frankie slurped up another noodle. “Even if he was, I’m pretty sure genetics doesn’t work like that. Anyways, Ma doesn’t have any baby photos of me. Why else wouldn’t she?”

Shrugging, Fozzie stared down at his noodles coldly. “I just thought you were an ugly baby.”

“I don’t understand why it’s such a big deal, Fozz.”

“Just… can you leave me alone?”

Hesitantly, Frankie left the room in silence as Fozzie stabbed at his noodles, his stomach in a twist.

When it came time to go home for the evening, Frankie decided to carpool with Rizzo and Pepé to Rowlf’s, as Fozzie went home. He considered staying home the rest of the night but when Fozzie glanced to the clock and it read 10 pm, he threw on his coat and jumped into his Studebaker, making his way to Rowlf’s.

Maybe a drink wouldn’t be too bad. Normally Fozzie didn’t like drinking, but one beer to clear his headache didn’t sound like a bad idea. When he arrived and spotted Frankie across the bar, he turned away from her and tried to ignore her as she walked up behind him.

“Hey little brother. You feelin’ alright?” She took a long sip of her beer. “It’s still alright if I call you that, isn’t it?”

Looking up suddenly, he felt lost. “Of course, you can.”

She nodded solemnly. “I just wanted to check and make sure this doesn’t change everything between us.” Sliding into the seat beside him, she kept her eyes on her drink. “I’ll always try and be a good big sis to you, though, even if you don’t want me to.”

He snorted a bit at that and gulped down the lump in his throat. “You didn’t resent me growing up, or anything, did you?”

“Hm?” She sipped at her drink. “Why would I?”

“Well… I’m Ma’s biological cub, and you were adopted in…doesn’t that bother you?”

Shrugging, the koala picked a peanut off the counter and popped it into her mouth. “Not really. I mean, maybe as a kid I was jealous of you. But you always looked up to me. Even when I was smaller, you looked _up_ to me.” She laughed a little. “So, no, I never resented you. I never could do that.”

“Yeah. Even in my baby pictures you were only a little bigger than me.” He let out a light laugh and sighed. “I’m sorry for getting mad at you earlier. I’m just surprised. No one ever told me, even if it was something obvious to others.”

Humming, Frankie looked up towards her brother. “Yeah. If I had thought to before, I would have told you. But we’re good now?”

Smiling, Fozzie gave her a nod. “Yeah, we’re good now.”

“Good. You were starting to worry me.” She gave her brother a small side-hug and glanced over to Pepé and Rizzo, who were leaning against the bar. “Now, those two dorks over there are about to pass out with how drunk they are, and I promised to get them home in an Uber. Wanna come and sharpie their faces when they pass out?”

Furrowing his brows, Fozzie glanced over to them. “Not really.”

“Good, then you can come and help get me home safe when I pass out after sharpieing their faces up,” she rolled her eyes at her younger brother’s concerned expression, “I promise I’m not that drunk. Just tired. Now, come on.”

Fozzie smiled widely and joined his sister’s shenanigans, relieved that everything worked out in the end.


End file.
